Chronicle of a werewolf: The story of Seth Macleod
by Trokar reborn
Summary: based within 'Werewolf: The Apocalypse'. The Story of Seth's Life directly after his frist change as a werewolf.


Chronicles of a Werewolf: the story of Seth Macleod  
  
Disclaimer: As is required for a diclaimer, I do not own any part of 'Werewolf The Apocalypse', or any part of their other games that they own, Seth is an original character that I came up with on the fly, as well as Connor Macleod who is Seth apparent uncle in this story. I named him after the character from the Highlander movie(which I also do not own any part of) because I found him to be someone that represented justice, obvious resons for those who have seen the movie. Mother Larissa, Zoo and any other characters mentioned come the campaign I am currently playing in, and Elsa Jin (though the trouble that he has caused has been blessed as the chosen one by Gaia, to receive her gift of foresight into the future.) is the character I am playing.  
  
Chapter 1: All is explained  
  
Seth stood over the mangled corpses of those five thugs that chased him into the alley. Seth was freaking out, because he had no idea what had just happened and how he had performed such a vicious massacre. Shock overwhelmed his body as a straner stood in front of him. "You may not want to listen but we have to get you out of here." the stranger explained as sirens could be heard approaching the area."If you want to live through the night, follow me and all will be explained to you. Now lets get out of here. Seth agreed and the two of them ran down the other end of the alley. About fifteen minutes later, cops pulled up to the alley. They were baffled at the sight of the twisted and mangled bodies that lay before. One of the rookies puked into a near by garbage can. The detectives were checking for clues, when one came upon some bloody footprints. He motioned for another detective who had a camera to come over and take pictures of the evidence that had surfaced. They both thought that this could prove to be helpful in what kind of person would do such a thing.  
  
Seth had to stop to catch his breath. The stranger stood there keeping watch as Seth recovered. "Could you explain a little of what has happened to me tonight. It keeps creeping me out. I have to know."  
The stranger looked at him. " You have felt a strange power inside of you since you were a child."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Seth inquired.  
"Just let me finish, and then you'll know."Seth agreed to this, mainly because this strnger had saved him from being arrested tonight. " It probably didn't matter much then, because you didn't think it was anything important. As you got older, the feeling got stronger. Anything could have fed it, being picked, rough childhood,anything in general. Anyways, it built up inside. You most likely felt yourself more easily angered by what people did to you. Then you were attacked earlier tonight, and that feeling overwhelmed you. When you again became aware of your surroundings, you found yourself standing over bloody corpses. This was because that feeling manifested as your true self. You, my friend, are a werewolf. A member of the Garou nation."  
Seth was confused. " I'm a werewolf? You're kidding, right?" The stranger shook his head." My mother told me of stories of the werewolf world when i was a child before she died. She said that this day may happen to me as well. Just like it did for my father during his first change."  
The stranger's ears perked up." Just who was your father, if you don't mind me asking."  
"To tell you the truth, I don't remember his name. He disappeared the day after I was born. We found out later that he was dead from his brother." Seth recalled that day, realizing that at that age, he didn't know him long enough to mourn his loss.  
  
" I see. Who was this uncle of yours?" the stranger asked.  
" You know," Seth scolded, " you should probally tell me your name before you ask any more questions."  
" I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? I am Connor Macleod. In case you ask, I am not the highlander from that old movie., though it was a good movie. I am, however, from a close-by area of Scotland, part of a caern near Glencole." Connor asked." I was told to keep tabs on a member from my caern."  
" Are you related to a man named Thadeus Macleod?" Seth asked, realizing that this man may a relative of his.  
" Yes I am. He was my brother and a great warrior. He moved to this country because he felt a calling to this country. You know of him?" Connor seemed to get the same feeling that Seth was getting.  
"He was my father." came the reply. Connor was upset that his brother was dead but at the same time joyus over the fact that he met his brother's son. He was even more proud to find out that he was an uncle to another werewolf as well.  
" Did he leave you any books that mentioned the garou. If you don't know what the word means it's another word for all werewolves in general, since we are not the only shapeshifters in the world." Connor asked.  
" He did. I have read the entire thing. It talks of the Litany, famous Fianna and other famous garou from the other 12 tribes."  
" So then you know of the rules by which all Garou are to follow? That is amazing! Did you understand all of it?"  
"When I was younger I didn't, but know I believe it makes perfect sense to me now. So where are you taking me."  
"There is a caern in the middle of Central Park. I am taking you there to meet the elders so that they can put you through your right of passage." Connor said with pride.  
" What's a 'rite of passage'?" Seth inquired, knowing that was not part of the book his father had left for him.  
" It is a ritual mission that all Garou go through so that they can begin to climb through the Garou ranks and even one day become elders in a caern or even start their own caern."  
Seth liked this idea of the Garou world. The two walked on and talked more about the past as they proceeded to Central Park. 


End file.
